A Man's Will
A Man's Will is the eighteenth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku has continued to grow as a Diver, to the point of reaching the top ten in GBN's Time Attack mission. As his Build Divers teammates and senior Divers congratulate him, Tigerwolf of Force Toraburyu, who once trained Riku, has come to recognize him as a rival rather than a mere student.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 18 A Man's Will(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot Riku and his Gundam 00 Sky participate in the 'G5 Attack' mission, coming up against five previous generations of Gundams in space. He is first confronted by custom colored RX-78-2 Gundam and RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, and easily dispatches them with several beam shots. He then battles a black MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam and a white MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. After the 00 Sky counters and destroys the ZZ Gundam's Double Beam Rifle using its Long Rifle, the two machines fight with their beam sabers. As the ZZ Gundam backs away, the Zeta Gundam rushes in and fires a few beam shots. It then transforms into MS mode, and attacks with a beam saber blade emitted from its beam rifle. In tandem, ZZ Gundam also attacks from the opposite side. Riku responds to the pincer attack with a burst of Wings of Light, using its propulsive force to stop the two enemies in their track. He then attacks the Zeta Gundam with the Vulcan guns, before closing in and throwing it onto the ZZ Gundam. With the two enemies lined up, Riku destroys them with a single shot from the Long Rifle. As Riku catches his breath, a beam shot from a Fin Funnel destroys the Long Rifle. Four Fin Funnels appears and Riku blocks their attacks using the shield mode of 00 Sky's sky bracers. He then destroys them by kicking their beam shots back using the sky leg guards' beam field. A blue-and-white RX-93 ν Gundam rushes out of the explosions' smoke, and the two machines clash using their beam sabers. Riku slices off the ν Gundam's beam saber holding hand with a second beam saber. However, a barrier generated by ν Gundam's other Fin Funnels block his next attack. Annoyed, he switches to the Buster Sword and launches a charging attack that penetrated through both the barrier and the ν Gundam, completing the mission. As Riku recovers from the fight, he wonders about his timing. In a stadium, a ranking board appears, and Riku's timing placed him in 10th place, causing Magee and other Build Divers to be overjoyed. His achievement was also seen by Kyoya and his vice-captains in their Force Nest and Rommel in his Gallop, with both leaders commenting on Riku's growth in strength. Back in the stadium, Tigerwolf remarks that Riku is catching up to him despite being a rookie not too long ago, and is intrigued by it... At the Build Divers' Force Nest, the girls and Molly enjoy themselves in the newly added pool on the observation deck, while Riku and Koichi relaxes by the side. Koichi notes he hadn't seen Yukio lately, and Riku guesses he might be busy, Yukio had said he would not be coming to GBN for a while. Meanwhile, Yukio is at home building his new Gunpla. Koichi muses to himself that Yukio must be inspired by Riku. They are soon surprised by the arrival of Tigerwolf, who wishes to talk to Riku. Tigerwolf explains that his Force Toraburyu invites talented Divers to a special event called the Ryukosai, a friendly match of sorts, and specifically invites Riku, challenging him to a one-on-one match to find out whose Gunpla is the strongest. When the team learns of the challenge later, Momoka is confused by why Tigerwolf, a master-like figure to Riku, would do this, and Ayame explains that Tigerwolf has recognized Riku's strength. Koichi elaborates that Tigerwolf is viewing Riku as a worthy rival. Ayame notes Riku's growth in strength and asks if he's satisfied with his current state. Riku isn't, he wants to be stronger so as to fight Kyoya. Ayame cites this as a reason to accept Tigerwolf's challenge, and points out a one-on-one battle with a high-ranking Diver is rare. Riku comes around to the challenge, and Momoka calls on him to fight to win, not merely see it as a learning experience as suggested by Koichi. With that, Riku accepts the challenge and vows to fight with all he's got. Magee visits Tigerwolf as he heard about Riku's invitation to the Ryukosai. Commenting that Tigerwolf is being impatient as always, Magee thinks he should have wait for an official match to fight Riku. Tigerwolf replies he was born impatient, which reminded Magee of three years prior when Tigerwolf had challenged him. Tigerwolf remembers all too well how Magee's Gundam Love Phantom wiped the floor with him. Magee adds that he was left speechless by how Tigerwolf persistently challenged him until he won. Tigerwolf calls it his way of living. Noting that Tigerwolf is getting too fired up, Magee wonders about the cause for it. Tigerwolf explains that he used to be a lone wolf, until he found himself surrounded by people who admire him, and subsequently formed a force. Despite the fun he had, he felt he was drifting away from what he really desired. Seeing Riku in action made him realize what it is once more - to fight the strongest in Gunpla Battle and reach the pinnacle of his strength. He vows to beat Riku and then challenge Shahryar, Rommel and even Kyoya. At The Gundam Base, Riku is busy working on the 00 Sky when Yukio suddenly arrives. Riku asks if he's done with his Gunpla, but Yukio says he needs a little longer and reveals he heard from Momoka about Riku's match with Tigerwolf. Seeing that Riku is a little unnerved, Yukio reminds him about their first meeting and training with Tigerwolf, and says he should repay Tigerwolf's kindness as a sign of gratitude. Yukio then brings up the game, 'Shogi', where a student defeating the master is called "repaying the kindness". He thinks this shows the student is able to win thanks to what the master taught, and tells Riku that he will come and cheer for him in battle. The day for Ryukosai arrived. In the first match, the Diver, Patrick Colasour and his GNX-803T GN-XIV is defeated by Jet Wong's custom GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam. The next match has a GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter fighting a MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. Both Force Avalon and 7th Panzer Division are present, with Rommel telling a subordinate to collect data on the machines fighting. In the hangar, Koichi informs Riku the 4th match just started, and Yukio notes it is time for Riku to get ready. Momoka tries to get him fired up, but a worried Ayame tells her to not to overdo it. Riku turns around and notices Sarah looking at the 00 Sky. She realizes that the Gunpla has changed internally and Riku confirms it. He explains that if he does not give his best, he will be disrespecting Tigerwolf. Elsewhere, Shahryar approaches the mediating Tigerwolf and remarks that it is foolish to reveal all his tricks when the Raid Battle is coming up. Tigerwolf doesn't mind because he's going to win, and the two have a friendly snipe at each other for their attitudes. Tigerwolf then heads out to the battleground after one of his pupils informs him the 4th match has ended. In the fighting ring, Daniel congratulates the Diver who had defeated him. As Tigerwolf and Riku greet each other on the ring, the other high-ranking Divers notice Riku is going for hand-to-hand combat like Tigerwolf as he did not bring his rifle. As the match starts, Riku deploys the 00 Sky's Buster Sword, but Tigerwolf is faster and his Gundam Jiyan Altron knocks the 00 Sky into the surrounding wall. Riku attempts a counter attack, but is hit by consecutive strikes. Tigerwolf tells Riku the 00 Sky's shoulder binders restrict movement, and launches another blow. However, to Tigerwolf's and Rommel's surprise, Riku deflects the attack. As the dust clears, Riku reveals the Lash Position, 00 Sky's hand-to-hand combat mode where the shoulder binders and backpack are lowered to the waist level, and Kyoya commended him for being fully prepared. Tigerwolf is impressed and attacks, but misses multiple times and is struck on the chin by the 00 Sky. Rommel notes the Lash Position lowered the 00 Sky's center of gravity, giving it better mobility. Riku gives Tigerwolf a hard time, but he tells the younger Diver to not take him lightly, and disarms Riku of the Buster Sword with a punch. The Buster Sword is thrown towards the stands, and barely stopped by a protective barrier. As the weapon disappears, Kyoya, who was just under its sharp tip, calmly praises Tigerwolf's punch. Riku attempts to kick using the sky leg guard's beam field, but is grabbed and slammed into the ground. Tigerwolf uses the finish move 'Ryukorodo' to finish off Riku, but Riku holds it off using the Wings of Light. With Tigerwolf stunned, Riku counterattacks using the sky bracer's multi-claw mode and destroys the Jiyan Altron's right hand. He then knocks Jiyan Altron back with a punch to its face. As the wind picks up, Shahryar remarks that Riku's in for a surprise as Tigerwolf is starting to get serious. Mounting the Tiger-Ken and Wolf-Ken, Tigerwolf unleashes the 'Tenro' flame attack and 'Koko' lighting bolt, he then executes another finish move – 'Rajin Thunder'. The damaged 00 Sky fell from the sky back to the ring, and Tigerwolf teaches Riku that finish moves have variations and he won't let Riku surpass him so easily. As Rommel and Kyoya wonders if the battle is over, Riku stands back up. Seeing Riku's determination, Tigerwolf strikes with one of the Twin Jiyan Fangs, prompting cries of concern from Magee, Koichi and Yukio. However, Sarah tells them the 00 Sky hasn't given its all yet. While withstanding further attacks from Tigerwolf, Riku is reminded of something by the word 'variations' and checks the 00 Sky's system. As he contemplates whether to use 'it', worried about the associated backlash on the 00 Sky, his Gunpla takes more damage from Jiyan Altron's 'Tenro' attack. With no other options, Riku decided to use the untested move to show Tigerwolf everything he and his Gunpla got. He activates Trans-Am Infinity, and the 00 Sky's chest scar glows green momentarily before the Gunpla takes on a shining blue form. Its Buster Sword is then wrapped by the Wings of Light, and transforms into a large green energy blade. With the blade in hand, Riku lunges at Tigerwolf, who responds with the Raijin Thunder. However, Riku's move easily overpowers the Raijin Thunder, and severely damages a portion of the fighting arena as it hits the Jiyan Altron. As the audience is stunned by the turn of events, the 00 Sky is ravaged by multiple explosions due to the attack's backlash. The Jiyan Altron holds onto the damaged 00 Sky, and Tigerwolf is proud that Riku has finally earned a finish move. Riku is shocked by this revelation, and notices a screen on his control console asking him to name his finish move. Tigerwolf describe the move as 'amazing', and Riku asks if he was able to repay the kindness, but Tigerwolf tells him he hasn't. He calls on Riku to adjust his machine for the move, and to start over as he fixed the ruined Gunpla. Then, much to the shock and annoyance of the other Build Divers, he kicks the 00 Sky away. As Tigerwolf is declared the winner, Rommel applauds the fight and breaks the data card containing the information on all participants' machines. Kyoya mentions that this is part of battle as well, while Magee and Shahryar note that this is just like Tigerwolf as he proclaims he is strongest of all. In the evening, the rest of Build Divers watch as Riku and Tigerwolf talk about the finish move. Riku tells Tigerwolf he was inspired by the latter's words regarding finish moves having variations. He then says he will fix his Gunpla and continue challenging Tigerwolf until he wins. Riku wants Tigerwolf not to run away, and Tigerwolf bursts out in laughter as he realizes Riku is just like him. Post Credits At the GBN Administration HQ, Game Master is informed of a trend in the outbreak points of the bug that's been pestering them, and that the points shift depending on the time slot. The moving bug puzzles Game Master, and a screen indicates that its latest movement is at the Toraburyu's temple. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Sarah * Ayame * Tigerwolf * Rommel * Kyoya Kujo * Magee * Shahryar * Emilia * Karuna * Daniel (Cameo) * Game Master (Post-credit scene) Mechanic * GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky * XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron * RX-78-2 Gundam (10th Anniversary Master Grade kit color variant) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (red and black color variant) * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (black color variant) * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (white color variant) * RX-93 ν Gundam (blue and white color variant) * Gallop * Gundam Love Phantom * GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Colors) * GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam (black and red color variant) * GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter (purple and red color variant) * MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type Quotes Music * Opening: Infinity by SWANKY DANK * Ending: Star Dash by spira・spica Notes & Trivia *This is the second time Riku lost a battle. *This is the first time the Crystal Phoenix did not appear since its first appearance in episode 15. *This is the second time finish moves were mention. References from the previous Gundam Series *The colors of the RX-78-2 Gundam in the 'G5 Attack' mission resemble its appearance in the cover of SD Gundam: Operation V Rising and the 10th Anniversary Master Grade kit. *During the G5 Attack mission, the RX-78-2 Gundam and RX-178 Gundam Mk-II do their attack poses from their respective opening sequences. *The number 2 player on the leaderboards is named "Gunboy". Gunboy was one of the original names of the RX-78-2 Gundam. *The colors of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam resembles one of the paint schemes of the MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type. *The colors of the RX-93 ν Gundam resembles that of RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe from Gundam Build Fighters Amazing . *The scene where Gundam 00 Sky stabs the ν Gundam is a nod to the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam defeating the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam in Nightmare. References